


Moans

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minhyuk, Jooheon Is Only With Minhyuk With Kihyun's Permission, M/M, Multi, Top Lee Jooheon, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jooheon knows just how to push Minhyuk's buttons.





	Moans

**Author's Note:**

> Pure sex. #SorryNotSorry. ;)

Minhyuk _ tries _ to be quiet, he  _ really does _ , but he knows the second that Jooheon lays hands on him that he’s fighting a losing battle. He’s naturally loud when it comes to sex, but Jooheon knows just how to push the older man’s buttons, reducing him to a moaning, high-pitched mess in a matter of minutes. 

 

Jooheon loves Minhyuk, he really does. But more than a feeling, he loves the butterflies that flap their wings in his stomach every time he gets his hands on his hyung. He knows just how to make the older man fall apart, just where to touch, and  _ how,  _ until Minhyuk is keening, breath coming in loud pants as he begs so prettily for Jooheon to fuck him. 

 

“Joo-Jooheon!”   
  


The younger man smirks and works his fingers deeper into Minhyuk’s pliant body, pads of the three digits rubbing just right against the walls of Minhyuk’s passage, and he whimpers loudly before gasping, an acute cry, and Jooheon shushes him. 

 

“Shh, baby, not so loud.”

 

Minhyuk whines and buries his face in his crossed arms, lifting his ass higher and pressing back onto the younger man’s fingers with a bit off moan. 

 

“Does it feel good, Minhyukkie?” 

 

The older man nods, damp hair sticking to his forehead. 

 

“Y-yes, Jooheon, please I need - !”

 

“Tell me baby. Use your words.”

 

Minhyun lets out a series of louder sighs and moans uninhibitedly as Jooheon questions him. 

 

“Fuck me, please, Jooheon!”

 

The younger man smirks as he pulls his fingers free, and Minhyuk almost sobs as he’s left empty. But he arches so beautifully when Jooheon fills him, finally, with his cock. 

 

The younger man doesn’t go easy on Minhyuk, setting a brutal pace, his cock sliding out quickly then slamming back into the older man’s willing body just as fast. It punches moans and gasps from the older man, and he barrels toward his orgasm like a wild horse, moans and cries getting louder and more piercing as the coil in his stomach pulls taut. 

 

“Joo-heon, I’m gonna - !”

 

The younger man slaps his palm across one cheek of Minhyuk’s bouncing ass, nailing his prostate at the same time, and it pushes the older man over the edge. He  _ screams  _ as he comes, cock spurting onto the white sheets, body clamping down on Jooheon’s thick, impressive length, and the younger man groans as his fingers dig into Minhyuk’s hips, holding the older man still as he spills into him. Jooheon’s vision goes white for a minute as he rides out his high. 

 

When he’s finally reconnected with his body, he pulls gently from Minhyuk’s tight grip and collapses onto the bed next to him, throwing an arm over his eyes. The older man curls up next to him, their breathing slowly evening out, and Jooheon finally rolls over to face the older man, who smiles shyly at him. 

 

“Was it good for you, sweetheart?”

 

Minhyuk nods, biting his bottom lip. 

 

“Yes. I think we should do it again.”

 

Jooheon smiles, reaching out to pull Minhyuk closer. 

 

“Anytime, baby, just as long as it’s ok with Kihyun.”

 

Minhyuk’s cheeks flush and Jooheon giggles as the bedroom door opens to reveal an amused Kihyun, who joins them in their snuggle, body curving behind Minhyuk. It’s obvious he heard them when he speaks. 

 

“Any time you want, Min-baby. But next time I want to watch.”


End file.
